Ryoma Goes Skating
by Retrogrenade
Summary: Ryoma is signed up for skating by his dad, has to suffer Momoshiro's laughter, is made fun of, and meets someone whom he'll grow to love. TezuRyo. [OneShot]


**Author's Note**: I haven't written anything for a long time. And thus, this formed in my head. I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing my homework. I am in big crap.

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is mine. No really, I'm the REAL creator of Prince of Tennis. Konomi Takeshi is FAKE! I'm the one who created it! ME! :is then sued:

**Ryoma Goes Skating!**

So, once upon a time, there was a tennis prodigy at twelve years of age, Ryoma Echizen. He had a best friend, Momoshiro Takeshi. He hung out with the second year at school and spent a lot of time with him. He hated his dad, but his mom and cousin were okay. He loved his cat, Karupin. And he hated skating.

* * *

"Yadda."

Nanjiroh Echizen sighed. "Come on, learning ice skating isn't bad, I mean, aren't you even the least bit tired of tennis?"

"Yadda means yadda so YADDA." Ryoma adjusted his cap to block out his father's ugly face.

"I already signed you up," grinned Nanjiroh. "Now just go. I want my son to do more than just tennis."

"I'm going to hate it," said Ryoma. "Don't waste your money."

"Now don't be like that," his dad said, putting down his "girls-in-bikinis" magazine.

* * *

"YADDA!!!" Ryoma screamed as his father pushed him out the door, a pair of girly white skates trailing after him.

Momoshiro rounded the corner into the Echizen's front door, leaning his bike against a wall. "I'm here to pick you up, Ech--" he started to snicker.

"... Shut up." Ryoma pouted. "It's my dad's fault."

"I feel for you," said Momoshiro, not feeling at all for Ryoma. "So, let's go."

Ryoma hopped on Momoshiro's bike in his usual manner, his skates in his hands.

At this point, the writer is getting tired of typing "Momoshiro" over and over. Thus she will now type "Momo".

Momo rode them to the community center. "Can I watch?" he grinned.

"Yadda." replied Ryoma. "Go away."

"Oh, you're so welcome," Momo replied sarcastically. "I'm gonna go in and get a hotdog or something."

Ryoma shrugged.

* * *

Our dear ochibi stepped out onto the ice, feet wobbling uncertaintly. This was his first time skating, and steady as he might have been in tennis, that was his game. Running around on metal blades attached to shoes wasn't.

"Damn dad." he said. And fell.

Momo, watching from the stands, erupted in laughter.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ryoma, getting back on his feet.

All the skaters were called to the middle of the rink, to be assigned to their groups. Ryoma went as well, holding on to those rails with the windows and advertisements on them that you see at every rink.

"So," said one of the skating instructors. "Welcome to another year. I'm glad to see most of you have come back." He had brown hair and wore glasses. 'Did they have frames or not?' wondered Ryoma. He couldn't see them. He looked at the man's name tag. It said 'Tezuka Kunimitsu, age 14, volunteer'.

Oh. So he was only volunteering here. And plus he was only two years older than Ryoma himself. Ryoma wondered how they could let someone that wasn't legal work here as a Sunday skating instructor. Then he stopped, because it wasn't worth his time.

"Out of curiousity, how many of you have skated before?" asked Tezuka.

Everyone raised their hand. Except for Ryoma.

"So you must be the new kid," said Tezuka, eyeing him. Everyone turned around to look at him.

'Stop staring, morons.' thought Ryoma.

After everyone was in their groups, Tezuka went up to Ryoma, who had yet to be in one, along with a couple of other kids. "You're in my group, since your name isn't anywhere else," said Tezuka.

"Uh-huh," said Ryoma. He looked at all the other kids. Personally, he thought they looked weird.

"I'm Mary Sue." said a girl with perfect long hair, a glittery pink coat, and a white mini-skirt. She smiled her "perfect" smile and stared dreamily at Tezuka.

"I'm Gary Stu," said a boy with a blue coat, what one could call 'muscles', and a "charming" white smile that could melt the hearts of all the Mary Sues.

"Whatever," said Ryoma.

"Okay," said Tezuka. "Everybody warm up."

Mary and Gary started doing figureeights and twirling jumps. Ryoma tried to move forward and fell.

Mary and Gary started laughing. "What a loser," said Gary. Mary agreed.

Ryoma was furious. Then, an annoucement came on. "Will all the participants of last year's Ultimate Wonderful Really Great Skating Tournament For Skating Prodigies please report to the office," the voice said.

"Oh, that's us." said Mary. "You just know how great we are at skating." She skimmed away. Gary followed her.

Ryoma said nothing. "It looks like we're alone for today," said Tezuka. "You haven't skated before, right? So I'll show you the basic. But first of all, get yourself comfortable. See, to start moving, push your right leg to the side, down a bit. Then your left leg, your right leg, etc."

Ryoma pushed his right leg too hard and rocketed toward the wall. Tezuka caught him just before he smashed his face on the plastic.

Ryoma was uncomfortable with all the body heat, but he didn't say anything. He swore he could hear Momo snickering at him from the other side of the arena.

He cringed. "It's alright," said Tezuka. "Try it again."

Twenty minutes later, Ryoma got the hang of it. That was when the sounding bell rang, meaning it was time to call it quits for another Sunday.

Everyone crowded around the instructors. "We'll see you next week," said one of them. "Don't rush to the changerooms, someone might get hurt." another said, worriedly.

Everyone left, but Ryoma was still trying to skate to the other side of the rink without falling on his butt.

"That's enough for today," Tezuka told him. "I'll help you more next week."

"Yadda." said Ryoma.

Tezuka sighed and rolled his eyes. The boy wouldn't quit.

"I've got nothing to do when I get home, anyway." said Ryoma. "Why can't I just keep practising?"

"Fine," said Tezuka. "I guess you can."

"Yo, Echizen!" said Momo. "If you're not coming home now, I'm gonna go, okay? I have to have a match with Mamushi today!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryoma called back.

An hour later, Ryoma could skate quickly forward, slowly backward, and do a small jump.

"You've made a lot of progress," said Tezuka, his monotone voice never changing.

"Uh huh." answered Ryoma. "I'd better go now."

Tezuka nodded. "I'll be seeing you next week, I guess."

Ryoma couldn't help but admire Tezuka. He was what one could call 'handsome', and Ryoma bet he was really good at skating, too. He left the rink silently to change into his beloved shoes. It felt good to be wearing them again.

As he exited the center, he took a peek out at the rink again. Tezuka was skating! And really well, while he was at it. Ryoma gaped and watched for a few minutes. Then Tezuka suddenly stopped and began to head towards him.

Ryoma snapped back to reality. He would get caught! What would his instructor think of him now, spying on him like this? And on the first day of lessons!

He would have ran, but his feet were glued to the ground. 'WHY?!' his mind screamed. It was a bad time to have glued feet. (Although, he'd prefer this over having glued feet during a tennis match, he supposed.)

"What are you doing?" asked Tezuka. "I thought you left."

"Uh," Ryoma said. He looked Tezuka in the eye and sighed. "I was going to... and then I saw you skating and stuff and I wanted to watch."

"Oh," Tezuka said.

'Oh?' Ryoma thought. 'That was it? Then there had been nothing to worry about.'

"You know," said Tezuka, out of the blue. Ryoma thought it was weird, considering he usually only spoke when necessary.

"No one's had the nerve to spy on me before. They're usually obedient to me and everything."

"Really." said Ryoma. They stood silently for what seemed to Ryoma like forever. He wanted to get out of here, but at the same time he wanted Tezuka to leave first.

That was when Tezuka pinned him against the wall.

'WHAT'S GOING ON?!' Ryoma's innocent mind screamed. 'Is he going to kill me? Or maybe he'll slice my neck off,' he thought, remembering some horror movie Momo rented once.

Tezuka brushed his lips lightly against Ryoma's, and suddenly stepped back. "See you next Sunday," he muttered.

Ryoma was stunned for a minute, but quickly regained his coolness. "Yeah." he said.

* * *

"So!" said Nanjiroh when the front door opened. "Why are you home so late?"

"I had some stuff to do with Momo," Ryoma lied.

"You could have called," said his mother. "How was skating?"

Ryoma smiled one of his Ultimately Rare smiles. "Not bad."

_Owari_


End file.
